Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and more particularly, to a DownLink (DL) Physical layer Protocol Data Unit (PPDU) format for a High Efficiency WLAN (HEW), a transmission method, reception method, transmission apparatus, reception apparatus, and software using the DL PPDU format, and a recording medium that stores the software.
Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the recent development of information and telecommunication technology, various wireless communication techniques have been developed. Among them, the WLAN enables a user to wirelessly access the Internet based on radio frequency technology in a home, an office, or a specific service area using a portable terminal such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a smartphone, etc.
To overcome limitations in communication speed that the WLAN faces, the recent technical standards have introduced a system that increases the speed, reliability, and coverage of a wireless network. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n standard has introduced Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) that is implemented using multiple antennas at both a transmitter and a receiver in order to support High Throughput (HT) at a data processing rate of up to 540 Mbps, minimize transmission errors, and optimize data rates.